Homework
by altairi
Summary: A girl, trying to get her homework done. A boy she likes, sitting in the same room. What happenes?


  
Disclaimer: All characters and places mentioned in this fanfic are the property of J.K.Rowling. I'm just a girl with a little too much fantasy and an ancient laptop to write down all the things my crazy fantasy is dicdating. I do not write the fanfics for profit, so please don't sue.  
  
A/N: Well, this one is really not like anything I have written before. But I'd still like you to read it and tell me wether you liked me or not. As usual for my fanfics, this one is beta read by Luinthoron *waves at him* and Puzzler *says "Hi!"*. Well, I just LOVE to dedicate my fanfics to other people. That is one of the many reasons of why this fanfic of mine is dedicated to Puzzler. For her great job as a beta, for her being so patient with me, I can't count all the reasons of why I owe her more thank than I could ever say. This one is for you, Puzzler!  
  
--Altair  
  
  
  
Homework  
by Altair  
  
  
I tried to concentrate. It was getting harder and harder, due to HIM. He was sitting just a few chairs further and homework was NOTHING compared to Him. He was currently just sitting in a chair, reading a book. I couldn't help but smile. This was something new about Him. Because He almost NEVER voluntary touched a book out of class. It made me curious. I wanted to know, exactly what He was reading, but I couldn't just stand up and go over to him and ask him. Or even take a look. I just couldn't! What if He asked me, why I'm so interested? It wasn't as if I could have just walked over to HIM and told Him I liked Him. No! He'd probably just laugh and tell me 'Sorry, but I'm already dating someone' or 'Well, I'm sorry, but you're just not my type!', which was even more like something he would say.  
I looked down at my homework. We had to write an essay, two rolls of parchment long, for Transfiguration and another essay of the same length for Potions. Both essays were due tomorrow and all I had this far was half a roll of parchment of the Transfiguration essay. I looked at my textbook, trying to figure out what the text was about. I muttered a muffled curse. What had gotten into me?! Only a few months ago this assignment would have been a piece of cake to me and now? How would I look the teachers in the eyes and tell them I hadn't finished (or, in the case of the Potions essay, even started to write) my homework? It wasn't as if I had been ill or something...  
My eyes wandered off my worktable and over to Him once again. It was funny to see Him sitting there alone, without those two friends of His. This was new for him, too. Because they ALWAYS were together. So why not now? Where were the two of them anyway? Well, that wasn't any of my business. As long as He was here, the world could have ended for all I cared. But He had been kind of strange today. I really started getting worried. What if He was ill? That would have explained why he was being so unusually silent...  
I withdrew my eyes from Him and looked down at my hands. I tried to set the priorities. I had to work. Three and a half rolls of parchment were waiting to be filled with my handwriting. But somehow it seemed so unimportant.  
I looked from my hands over to my homework. I tried to concentrate. I tried harder and harder, but I just couldn't. I looked at my watch. Well, it was too late now for going to study in the library. Maybe I would have gotten my homework done there, for He wasn't sitting there, distracting me, but it was the library closing time already.  
I looked at the empty sheets of parchment at the desk before me. Professor McGonagall would be just furious. And Snape! i feared to think what he would say. Because he was acting stange lately, too. And if I would go to him and tell him I had forgotten to do my homework, he would certainly explode! I just knew it.  
My whole situation was just hopeless. I just couldn't take it anymore. Damn Him! Why did He have to be so gorgeous? With the looks of His, He seemed more like a young Greece god than a human being. How dare He just sit there and mess up my life like this?! I wanted to shout at Him. To tell Him to leave. To leave, so I could finish my homework. But I couldn't. It was Him, after all. I couldn't just yell at him.  
I buried my face in my hands, feeling heavy tears filling my eyes. I didn't care that he could see me crying. Right now, I didn't care for anything. If someone would have told me that He had died the very moment, I doubt if I would have even blinked an eye.  
I didn't hear Him ciming closer. I just felt a hand landing on my shoulder, so I looked up, straight into His steel gray eyes. Now I was even more confused. Why did He do that? Did He care?  
"What is it, Pansy?" He asked in a soft voice so unlike His.  
I had to tell Him. I WANTED to tell Him. But then again, I couldn't. I couldn't look Him in the eyes, so looked at my things on the desk.  
"Homework," I said  
  
  
A/N: Now, before you go and flame me for making Pansy sound like a human being, just let me get one thing staight. I do not like her either. But that doesn't mean that she isn't a human being. I just wanted to show, that even the Ice Princess herself can (and does) have feelings.  
But anyway, review! Tell me wether you liked it or not. Because I just love your reviews. So, please? 


End file.
